The Rough start
by Zelyanna
Summary: The Albiled, a group of meerkats must pick a dominant... This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

A little Intro.

This story or small/big series of stories are

about a group of meerkats, called the Albiled. They

live in a small territory of 1 SQ. mile, but as as they grow and led by a strong leader ( you'll

meet her soon.) they may just be one of the best

groups that lived in the Kalahari. And so the

story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

The Albiled group made their way back to the group burrow after their short foraging 

trip, which was unsuccessful. Living in a small territory, they have little places to

forage. But that's not the only problem that is currently going on, The group doesn't have

a dominant female. The group's dominant male Karok has been in charge of the group for a month, but knows that the job is normally for females to hold and he also needs

a mate. The group isn't lacking in females, but has four that are currently fighting for

the dominant female position. Bela, Shale, Marina, and Yelena are all sisters who left

their family to make a new group and are no at constant war. Bela, Shale, and Marina were

born in the same litter, while Yelena was in the litter after them which included two other

brothers. As they arrived at the burrow, Karok sat near the main entrance and allowed the

rest of the group to descend. Dallas, Norm, and Clint ( some of the group's males) stayed

above with their leader. _How are we going to survive if we don't have a big enough territory_

_to forage_? Norm asked _In my other group we had territory so large that we could survive _

_any winter_, _and now i'm here starving in spring_! Karok answered immediately _well if you_

_don't like living with us_, _leave_. Norm headed to the burrow's entrance, followed by Clint and

Dallas and muttered _I may just do that_. Karok sat where he was until the sun disappeared,

then descended.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came soon, but Korak was already up since dawn. He waited for everyone to emerge 

from the burrow before he led the group out to forage. As they traveled, Korak overheard

the two sisters, Shale and Marina, growl at each out for minutes until Miller, the oldest

meerkat in the group, told them to knock it off. By afternoon, the group reach the end of

their territory. Karok was determined to get his group well fed, but there were some

problems. One, his mob was very small and if caught by another group they wouldn't be able

to survive. Two, who knows how many predators were waiting for prey to appear. Three, Korak

didn't know how far they had to go for food, making this raid very risky. _Ill have to risk it, if i _

_don't we'll starve to death_, Korak thought. He led them past the border

of the territory, past the tall grass, and into enemy territory.

Korak's descision to trespass into the rival group's territory gave his group a chance to

both be killed or get food, food was gotten. The Albiled stayed for only an hour knowing

the threat, but they stayed far too long. Clint spotted the rival group first and warned

Korak. _The Oreliam are here!,_ Clint barked. Korak looked up a well as the whole group. On

top of the dune he spotted the twenty strong, Oreliam group. Both groups simply stared at

each other, Korak praying that the Oreliam would think of them to small to be a threat.

He was wrong.

The Oreliam came down the dune at an incredible speed, the Abliled panciked and in result

scattered. Every member went its own direction, even Korak. As he ran, he heard nothing,

but the Oreliam's angry calls, then he heard a call from one of his mob. It was Yelena.

Yelena was standing of her hind legs calling out to the group, _Come! follow me you idiots!_

_were not going to survive if we scatter! come!_, the whole group came to her and ran at her

lead, barely escaping the Oreliam's attack.

When the reached at least a quarter of a mile into their territory, they stopped. Korak

stood on a stump to see if the Oreliam had followed them into their territory, they hadn't.

Relieved, he climbed down and sat. **We barely made it out of that**, Korak thought, **and i didn't do anything about it except run away, Yelena**..., He turned to see Yelena sitting under a

bush, panting heavily, **She took charge of the situtation and leds us to safety**. He studied

the female. He never really met her well and rarely talked to her, but now he noticed something

different. She was white. Her fur stood out brightly, and white, with some brownish spots.

**Maybe she can be the dominant this group needs and she is very beautiful**. Korak walk over to

Yelena, but he wasn't the only one who wanted to congradulate her. Miller, Clint, Marina

also went and began crowding her with praises, Korak decided to wait to talk her.

* * *

Yelena was a little overwhelmed by small embrassesment, (not the type that you would feel 

if you wet your pants in front of people, but the type a shy person feels about getting

praises, too much of them.) she sat in between Miller, Clint , her siter Marina, and now

Dallas thankuing them for their kindness. For someone who was ignored since she entered the

group she was very unused to this attention, but she like it. Later that day Yelena found

out that even if she saved them from being killed, her sisters haven't stopped trying to

fight each other or her. So far Marina has stolen her food, Shale has beaten her, and Bela

has tried to evict her, but failed. Yelena wasn't going to take it any longer and striked

back. She wasn't aware that Korak was watching her every move.


	4. Chapter 4

The day rolled on normally, other than the sister's regular fights, the day went well. 

Korak led them southwest of the burrow and arrived at a rarely visited piece of their small

territory. The area seemed as if no one lived there, not one animal. Other than the small

chirps of some birds around the place, it seemed very still. The Albiled didn't care,

they've found a place that was bursting with food. Though very edgey because of the

quiteness, they ate happily thankful for the sudden change of luck. They headed home early

with their stomachs full. When they arrived they started to groom each other to celebrate

their successful day of foraging.

* * *

The next morning, Yelena woke very early, in fact before the sun was up. She surveyed

the area. Few birds were chirping since few were awake. The trees were moving with a

small breeze slightly moving through the leaves. The flowers were still closed and it was

cold. Yelena sat near the entrance looking into the sky. **I wonder how the Larkini are?,** she

thought. The Larkini were her old family as well as Bela's, Shale's, Marina's group.

Yelena's mother, Seline ran the group. Yelena sighed, **I should check on them someday...that**

**is...if im'm not busy,** . Yelena jerked her attention towards the burrow's entrance. Someone was

coming out. She ran out into the field and walked back, making it seemed as if she left for

a while. Korak was out and looking at her, he asked, _Where did you go?,_ but not meanly.

_Breakfast,_ Yelena replied. She came and sat on the opposite side of Korak waiting for the

sun to rise. It finally did, bringing warmth to the cold outside. This time, more birds

sang and the flowers began to open slightly to the yellow sun. Korak stood to warm himself

,Yelena did the same her white fur standing out brightly. Korak turned to face her and

asked, _What was your other group like?_ Yelena was sort of surprised by his question.

_Well we had at least 30 members, not including my sisters and I and my mother was our_

_dominant_. Korak stood quietly for a mintute or two, then he asked, _Would you like to be a _

_dominant someday, you like your mother? _Yelena was very surprised this time, she

almost lost her balance, but didn't fall._ Well if i can... but if I take the job there will be some _

_trouble with my sisters, especiallly with Bela, she always wanted to be a dominant _

_female. _Korak asked almost immmediately, _What do you care what your sisters think, especially _

_Bela?_ Yelena looked at him. _Your right, I don't care what they think..., but do you want me to _

_be __a dominant? I mean your're the dominant male, and_..., Korak was caught by surprise, ( you

know if meerkats blushed then Korak would definetly be blushin now.) he responded slowly,

_Well you did saves usthe other day when the Oreliam attacked us and we scattered, you aren't a_

_push over I've noticed, and...well...I have some reasons...,. _This time Yelena "blushed."

**Maybe I can be a dominant**, she thought, **and Korak seems like a great meerkat, barve, and.,**

she stared into the distance seeing the sun and hearing the others slowly ascend

from the burrow and line up to warm themsleves up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sparkle, Flower, Zaphod and the Whiskers is not my characters its Meerkat manor's 

As the whole group made their way to a new foraging spot Yelena thought about what Korak

said. _How would the group be affected if I were leader_?, She thought. Every time she

thought herself as a future leader she became more anxious to be one. _I would love to be a _

_dominant like my mom, but how do I prove myself? How did mom win the spot even when my _

_aunt Millie was in the group?Hmmm..._, She tried to remember if she had ever ask anyone in the

Larkini how her mother got the throne. (FLASH BACK) Yelena stared at her mother with

respectful awe. Yelena was only six weeks old and therefore a pup. _Yelena come here_ Sparkle

, their baby sitter for the day called._ Sparkle_? Sparkle turn to the approaching pup. _YES?_

_HOW DID MOM BECOME THE DOMINANT OF OUR GROUP? Sparkle looked at her, WELL...BACK IN MY_

_OLD GROUP THE WHISKERS, I HEARD THAT MY MOTHER FLOWER BEGAN THE WHISKERS BECAUSE WE WERE_

_ALL HER OFFSPRING. WELL EXCEPT ZAPHOD OUR FATHER. BUT YOUR MOTHER BECAME THE DOMINANT_

_BECAUSE SHE FOUGHT HER WAY TO THE CROWN AS WELL AS PROVING HERSELF BY FINDING GOOD SPOTS TO_

_FORAGE, KNOWING HOW TO REACT TO A PREDATOR, WHAT TO DO WHEN OUR RIVAL NEIGHBORS ATTACKED_

_US, AND HOW TO KEEP EVERYONE IN LINE ESPECIALLY THE FEMALES UNTIL THEY SUBMITTED TO HER_

_WHENEVER SHE PASSED_. Yelena heard this with interest and then said, _WOW_. (FLASH BACK OVER)

Yelena thought this over,

_I will become leader of the group no matter what. _Meanwhile,

Bela came over to Yelena's side, looked at her, and then passed her while muttering, _Trash_ Yelena

took it as a huge insult and now she thought it was her turn to strike at her

sisters. _Well if mom fought for the throne then so will I ,_ she thought as she ran towards

her sister. Yelena jumped on her sister's back and bit her brutally where ever she thought

would bring extreme pain. Bela was stunned by Yelena's sudden attack. She turned to defend

herself. She wasn't going to lose a fight with Yelena, but before should could land a

painful bite at her sister she submitted to Yelena's extremely painful beatings and tried

to run away. She tried to escape her sister, but Yelena caught her everytime. Bela had to

leave or die, but she couldn't bear eviction. Before Bela chose what to do Yelena stopped

her beating and told her sister,_ One down two to go and the first one better stay down or else_.

Yelena walked away with only a few scratches, while leaving

her defeated sister with bloody scars and countless bruises, lying on the ground with her

belly submissivly up. As she approached to rest of the group she saw that Korak and the

rest of the others watching her and realized that they also saw the beating she gave Bela.

She kept walking towards the direction they were walking to, acting as if she were the

dominant. At first she thought the group wouldn't follow, but to her own surprise they

were, with Bela in the far end. She felt proud that she won the fight against her sister

and that the group decided to follow her. She turned her head slightly, enough to see that

a straight line was following her. First was Korak, followed by Miller, Clint, Norm, Shale,

Dallas, Palkin, Marina, and in the far end, Bela. Yelena kept walking towards the day's

foraging spot. She looked for danger and sended out lead calls. She also saw that she was

the only female with her tail up, she admired that._ I may prove myself to be like mom_


End file.
